Life in Vana'deil
by mitchelpeyton
Summary: A Story which includes many FFXi related themes and goes into detail on things so that people that have not played FFXI can relate this is just a fun story that might have many chapters. At the momment it is short but i hope to make it longer


**Life in Vana'deil**

**By: Mitchel Peyton**

****

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time in a once peaceful land of Vana'diel, there was a small Tarutaru (tarutaru resemble children, their size does not reflect their age) named Jack. Now Jack lived in a small town called Windurst, a fairly large peaceful town full of people that were skilled in magic. Now Jack was considered a level eight-teen black mage, he was feared by his enemies and adored by the people of windurst.

Now Jack had four very close friends and one brother who was well known for being by jack in all his accomplishments. One of his friends, Jason, who has been there all his life, he was a Galka (a hulking race of powerful warriors) he was also considered to be a level 18 Monk, he was very skilled with hand-to-hand combat and was sort of like a bodyguard for Jack. Molly was the first Hume (a race that has a sort of equal ability in every field of job) friend he ever had, she was the best white mage that Jack knew. There was a friend that wasn't that great with academics but awesome on the battlefield his name was Bob, now bob was an Elvaan (A race of proud warriors with pointy ears). Bob is one of Jacks newest friends he recently moved to windurst from a place called San d'Oria, where elvaan were in charge and were cruel to foreigners. Bob was considered to be a level 18 Warrior, with his skills of keeping the enemy on him it gave his friends a chance to attack its weaker side. One friend who was more close to Jacks brother than Jack was called Shade, she was a Mithra (a cat like race that lives peacefully along side the tarutaru). Shade had been on many more adventures than Jack and was able to learn a special job from a clan far across the ocean. Shade was considered to be a high level warrior but she was also classified as a level 18 Ninja. Shade was not the only one who had obtained a secret job but Jacks brother Mitch, who was a tarutaru of course, had been considered a high level thief (he only stole from his enemies not from his friends) but he was also a level 18 Dark Knight. He was a powerful person who could take down monsters faster with his scythe than jack could with his magic, but being a Dark Knight gave Mitch the power over magic that Jack could not learn, yet.

One day Jack, his five friends and his brother decided to go to a place to get stronger and to help rid the world of evil. They travel day and night killing everything that got in their way and only rested when it was needed.

They traveled for three days when they found a small fishing town called Mhaura, the only reason they found this town was because they were being chased by a bogy and a horde of goblins. This small Fishing town ad a similar way of life as their hometown, there were many merchants each trying to sell different stuff to make a profit. Every one had a chance to start a business and the government of windurst wouldn't bother them about what they do. But the Most successful business was the ferry, which would transport adventurers far across the ocean to another port called Selbina. Selbina is the place where our adventures would have started if our party had not needed to do the quest for the boat pass.

"What do you mean a quest." Said Jack "oh yes, you'll have to bring me five Dhamel hides and ill give you a pass to ride the boat when ever you need to" said the Mithra at the docks. "You do know that Dhamel hide's are a rare item to get right, and the chances of us killing a dhamel without being attacked by other monsters are not very good" complained Mitch. "Ok, fine then go and get me a **bloody robe**, they drop off of bogy's at a fairly decent rate." And before anyone could complain some more she said "or you can go and kill a mighty rabbit's tail." Said the Mithra with a pleased look on her face.


End file.
